Redford
Redford is a character created by Get Set Games. He serves as the main protagonists of mobile game Mega Jump and Mega Run: Redford's Adventure. He is considered the mascot of Get Set Games. Throughout both games that he is featured in, he is commonly seen in multiple forms and alternate outfits, such as Redfrige and Gold Redford. Character 'History' ''Mega Jump Redford made his debut in ''Mega Jump. His goal is to soar through the skies and grab as many coins as he can. His family is Rosie and Bluto. There are many alternate versions of Redford that are unlockabl e in the store. ''Mega Run: Redford's Adventure He later appeared in ''Mega Run: Redford's Adventure, as a titular character, and again, as the main protagonist. He sets off to save Rosie and Bluto after they have been kidnapped. ''Mega Jump 2 In Mega Jump 2, Redford is soaring the skies again, along with his family and friends, just like in the first ''Mega Jump installment. 'Physical description' Redford is seen as a small, red, monster-like creature. He is cute and round. He has buck,pointed teeth, more of which show when he shows his wide smile. He has short arms and legs, both of which have three claws on them. Redford also has very large eyes with small, black pupils. He has two small, round ears at the top of his head. 'Personality' Despite his monster-looking nature, Redford is adventurous and nice. In Mega Run: Redford's Adventure's intro, Redford is seen flying with his brother and sister, collecting coins and items. When he is knocked to the ground by the game's antagonist, and when his brother and sister are kidnapped, he sets out to save them, showing Redford's heroic side. 'Traits and abilities' Redford, along with all the other playable characters in Mega Jump and Mega Run: Redford's Adventure, possesses the ability to jump to extreme heights and run extreme lengths. Redford is agile, as he can perform quick maneuvers like moving from side to side as he soars through the sky, as seen in Mega Jump. With the using various items and objects, like coins and powerups, to his advantage, Redford becomes a much more powerful and unstoppable character than he would be without them. Relationships T he getsetgames games don't really exploit relationships in the series, although it is clear that Redford has two siblings: his sister Rosie along with his brother Bluto. He cares very much about them, considering as mentioned before, in Mega Run: Redford's Adventure, he is seen bravely perusing his siblings' kidnappers. Variants Redford is notorious for having several, playable variations of his character, in both games. In fact, he is the character to have the most alternate characters. The following is a chart of them: *1 - Mega Jump *2 - Mega Run: Redford's Adventure Gallery store-character-redfordgold-hd.png|Gold Redford from Mega Run: Redford's Adventure Icon.png|The icon for Mega Run: Redford's Adventure Mega jump logo 1.jpg|The logo for Mega Jump. Store-character-redford-hd.png|''Mega Run: Redford's Adventure'' Wikia-Visualization-Add-7.png|''Mega Jump'''s title screen. Wikia-Visualization-Add-5.png|Sprite Wiki-background Category:Characters Category:Mega Run: Redford's Adventure Category:Mega Jump Category:Unlockables Category:Mega Jump 2 Category:Mega Blast Category:Playable characters